


Hit Me Harder, I Dare You

by CastellanZilla



Category: Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9081331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastellanZilla/pseuds/CastellanZilla
Summary: Chase has many talents and sexual relations is one of them. However, when Gou challenges Chase to show what he's got, he might get more than he bargained for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Something I've been meaning to write for some time. Just pure smut, nothing special.

Gou moaned as he felt the all too familiar slick, wet fingers enter into him. Chase was wasting no time. If Gou didn't know better, he'd think the Roidmude was losing control just as much as he was. "Mmmmm...C-Chase..." Encouragement was key, Chase to be told what he was doing was good. But, Gou knew it could get better, much better. Another digit was added and Chase maneuvered his fingers in such a way that he hit just what he was looking for, Gou's prostate. 

"F-F....fuck!" The Mach Rider had not been expecting that. Not at all. He gave Chase a questioning look, one that was very clear. Where did the robot learn a technique like that? "Did Gou find that satisfactory? I'm always continuing my research into sexual relations with humans and I came across some interesting information. That there is a gland in the male body that when stimulated generates intense pleasure." Chase was speaking the words as if he was reading them out of a text book and Gou was finding it to be a huge turn off. "Yea, no shit Chase." 

Tilting his head, the other Rider gave Gou a pouting look, "So you did not find it enjoyable?" Gou shook his head, "No, I did. It was just a surprise that's all. A nice surprise." Best to clarify, as Chase could take things to heart too much, and Gou didn't want to dishearten him. Not when intense orgasms were on the line. "Gonna keep going?" Chase moved up, leaning down to give his partner a passionate kiss, tongues battling against one another. "Trust me, Gou. I have a lot planned for you tonight." There was a slightness darkness to the words and Gou shivered before he could stop himself. When Chase went dominant, he went all in. 

Chase reached down the bed, taking hold of the previously discarded lube bottle, there was no motion to take the condoms out from the nightstand table. "Planning on coming inside me this time, babe?" Chase made a slight grin, "Perhaps, but well after Gou achieves many orgasms." There was a huff from the speedy Rider, rolling his eyes, "Yea? I think you're all talk. Sure, you might know how to hit me in the sweet spot with your fingers, but your dick? Yea right. I've been with many guys and not one could get me to have more than one orgasm." He crossed his arms as a final defiance and challenge to Chaser. Shrugging his shoulders, Chase licked his lips, "Guess it helps I'm a Roidmude then..." He poured a bit more of the think liquid onto Gou's hole, doing the same for his throbbing erection. Chase worked the slickness over himself until he was satisfied he wouldn't cause Gou too much discomfort.

"Ready?"

"Show me what ya got..."

Chase positioned himself and with one precise thrust, he hit home. "FUCKING...GOD!" Gou clamped his hand over his mouth, shocked by even his outburst. Chase did it, first shot and he hit it. And now that he knew his aim was dead on, Chase was never going to miss. Leaning slightly over, the Roidmude began jackhammering into his bottom. "C-Chase....fuck. Al-Already...I'm coming..." Gou's back arched and he spilled himself all over his stomach. Wide eyed he looked up at his partner, who wasn't even short of breath. Where he felt like he had just run a mile. "Would Gou like another orgasm? " Gou held up his hand, "Just give me a minute..." Chase shook his head, grinning, "No." Starting up again, Chase went even faster, using Gou's shoulders as leverage as he pounded into him with force and speed. "Does Gou like my enlarged cock deep inside him?" The reply was simply a quick repeat of moans and whines, Gou's nails raking down Chase's back, actually drawing blood. His arms failed about and another orgasm washed over Gou. This time, Chase allowed his bottom a break to catch his breath.

"That's two. I think our objective this session is four."

"Four?!" 

"You challenged me, remember? I am merely showing you what I am capable of." Chase appeared thoughtful for a moment, "And if you wish, continue to scratch my back like that. It feels nice." Gou raised his eyebrows, "Really?" Chase nodded, taking Gou into a sweet tender kiss, a reminder that despite the roughness they were still making love. "Round three a go?" He whispered into the ear of his lover, who gulped but nodded. Chase reworked their positions, aligning himself yet again for maximum penetration. With ease Chase set the steady pace, working it into a jerking hard motion. "Chase....OH GOD! CHASE! YES.....FUCK ME HARDER." Gou's hands snaked around Chase's waist, reaching his ass and gripping on it as a signal for his partner to go deeper. The Roidmude obliged, holding onto Gou's hips, as he thrust with a relentless pace. Gou buckled yet again, his third wave of ecstasy rippling through his body. 

"Chase, that's it. I can't take it anymore. You proved your point..."

"I set a goal, Gou, and I plan on meeting it. Only one more, I know you can do it." Chase lifted Gou's legs around him again, smiling as he took in the sight of the exhausted man underneath him. Gou made a mild annoyed groan as he felt Chase begin to piston inside him once again, going a bit slower this time. "N-Now...you're just being cruel...and a t-tease..." A loving kiss assured the Mach Rider, silently telling him that this time, Chase would be joining him in the final act. With one last burst of energy, Chase put everything into the movement of his hips, feeling his own rabidly approaching orgasm. Still, Gou's needs were first and he held off. Shuttering from constant and consistent stimulation, Gou reached his climax, digging his nails into the robot's arms as he rode through one last time. Chase wasn't far behind, letting go inside his lover, saying Gou's name on a hushed moan. Delicately pulling out, Chase leaned over to reach some tissues, cleaning the mess that was all over his lover. When finished, the android laid on top of him, kissing Mach all over his face. 

"Did you have a pleasing experience?" 

Gou rolled his eyes, then narrowed them, "Of course! But, I hope I'll be able to walk in the morning."

Giving him a wide smile, Chase tried his best a laugh. "I suppose it's a good thing Gou works at home."


End file.
